An emergency degassing device of this type, for example for venting battery housings, is known from DE 10 2015 011 663 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, Firstly, said emergency degassing device is intended to ensure that an increased internal gas pressure can be safely conducted out of the housing before the housing is damaged per se, and, secondly, is intended to ensure that this state can be signaled by a display device or sensor device in order to inform a user about the excessive internal housing pressure and therefore associated damage to the battery. However, the emergency degassing arrangement described here has the disadvantage of being of relatively complicated design, wherein, for the actuation of the switching device and release of the spike member, a movable housing part is provided which, in the extreme case, can tilt and therefore obstruct, if not even prevent, emergency degassing.